Waiting on the world to change
by laurabelikovpotter
Summary: Rose is pregnant with Demitri's child. join her and her child as they re join the vampire world. and does her child have any hidden powers. read and review. chapter 2 on it's way
1. Chapter 1

note: this is a fanfiction and I do not own the characters and the storyline they belong to the author.

I was training with Dimitri when I felt nausea overwhelm me. Dimitri looking at my face automatically thought Lissa was in trouble. I felt like I was either going to puke or faint (or maybe both). "Rosa" he said urgently "are you ok". I just managed to give a quick thumbs up before I puked all over his shoes. Dimitri then looked at me and said "come on Rose, we are going to the infirmary". I felt faint and leaned closer to Dimitri before passing out. I woke up with Dimitri next to me along with my best friend, who's a princess (Lissa). The Doctor saw I was awake, he came next to me and said quietly "Rose can I have a word with you alone" "of course" I said as Lissa and Dimitri went to step outside. "this may come as a shock to you" he said but " I would like you to take this pregnancy test, you may not be pregnant, but I just want to be on the safe side". "ok" I said numbly.

The doctor had guessed correct I was pregnant. I handed the test back to the doctor and walked numbly out of the room feeling like a robot. "so what's the verdict" Lissa said. "fine" was all I could say, not elaborating on the fact that I did not feel like that on the inside. "no your not" "your aura is defiantly not as it normally is" Lissa explained. Dimitri then gave me the same questioning look that Lissa was giving me. "look" I explained, my anger rising "I don't have to tell you if I don't want to" in aware of the spectacle I was causing. I ran to my room before I was asked any more questions . When I got to my room the only thing I could do at the moment, because I wasn't thinking straight, and maybe it wouldn't have to be this way if someone understood me. But that is not to be discussed

now. My room wasn't far from the ground and I know from my training with Dimitri that I could jump out of it unscathed. So as soon as I had gathered a few of my clothes up in a bag I jumped out of the window and out of the gates before anyone could stop me. I left the acadamy knowing this would be the best way. But always knowing that one day my decisions would all back fire on me.

Please review and tell me what you think !


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note- thanks for the reviews sorry it has took so long and is _really_ not realistic but bare with me. I have had this written in a notebook for a while but have not had the time to type it up after having exams and to be honest totally forgot about updating. Thanks to the reviewer who told me I was spelling Dimitri's name wrong, and so let the chapter begin. This chapter is longer than the first as I didn't know how long to make it, any suggestions send me a message or put into review, thanks.**

**Chapter 2 **

15 years later

"Demi hurry up, were going to be late" I shouted up the stairs. Today is her first day at the Academy. I have always trained Demi myself but it came to me that if she want's to make friends and get a charge some day then she needs somewhere to graduate. Demi is the double of me she likes to sleep in late and has a serious attitude problem. "what" she yelled back lazily from upstairs" obviously my motherly role has paid off on her, somewhere down the line. "Get dressed so we won't be late and therefore can make a Hathaway entrance. When she finally showed her face we set off

when the arrive at the acadamy

"now be good" I told Demi as we left the car. "I don't want any calls asking for me to come pick you up". "of course mother" she replied giving me her I don't give a f*** look.

"mom" Demi whispered "yes honey" I replied. "I can't remember on what we agreed you would look like". Demi has powers, did I not mention that before, must of slipped my mind. The thing that has always worried me is that I'm not even sure if she's half moroi or half strigoi or what. Im guessing its because im shaddow kissed, either that or I got drunk and slept with Adrian, which im not stupid enough to do. She can control all off the elements but never tends to use more than a few at once or it overloads her system and makes her pass out. I have never told her who her father is, mainly because she's never mentioned who he is or why she doesn't have one in her life. " I don't mind, as long as I don't look like Rose Hathaway".

What should happen next ? Any suggestions inbox me or review ! thanks x


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note- I know I said last chapter in the author note that It was going to be longer than the first chapter, I lied. When I looked at it when it was typed in the word document It looked long and then when I compared them it looked shorter. So no promises on how long the next few chapters will be, hopefully longer :) please review, I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 3**

we turned up at the desk and the secretary asked in her bored voice "who are you" what annoyed me was the fact that she didn't even ask what we were doing here, we could have been terrorists ( could have been but were not). "I'm Demi black and this is my Guardian Tasie black" my daughter butted in. " Demi is starting at the acadamy today " I told her. "oh Demi" yes can you and your mother go down the hall and turn left Princess Dragomir (not sure if that's spelt right)will meet you there.". When we walked down the hall and into the room where the rest of the years new starters were meeting. ( I do know they are meant to start the acadamy when they are young but lets just say that they can start at the beginning off every year). The first thing I spotted when we walked into the room was _him_, just standing there looking all god like at the back of the room. You would think Lissa would be the first person I would have seen since we were bonded and all but I feel like I have always had a different kind of connection with Dimitri. Demi's powers must have been working as he didn't see me when we walked past with the rest of the new starters at the acadamy. It wasn't until now that I noticed Lissa standing at the front of the room with Christian, they both made me wish that I hadn't of messed up by leaving. "welcome everyone" she said "over the next few years st. vladimirs your children will be transformed into guardians, princes, princesses and mature adults". "like hell that happened to me" I whispered to Demi. She laughed so hard that some of the people around us were staring and starting to get a bit suspicious. At the end of her speech Lissa explained that all the students would go with guardian Belikov. To which my heart skipped a beat as she mentioned his name. "the parents will come with me" I have some job placements and I am wondering if anyone would like a offer.

"Demi" I whispered before we were separated "can you keep up the "magic" till I explain my situation to Lissa". "why yes mommy" she said childish but sarcastically. "now be good" I told her as she started to walk off. " I always am" she laughed

**I think I'm going to leave the fanfiction with short chapters then it's easier for me to update and it looks like I have more chapters :) please feel free to review, follow and provide ideas for later chapters. Thanks x **


End file.
